The Keeper of the heart
by O-Shnap
Summary: Rated for Language, gore, and Sex in later chapters. A young girl awakens without memories of who she is but finds a conection with The ultimate Good and Ultimate Evil.


Disclaimer (I'm only doing this once): I do not own Ultimo or it's characters, They are the property of Hiroyuki Takai and Stan Lee; Nor do I own the original Concept of this story and the characters Naori Yukiko and Azra Umeiko, that belongs to Hone'sweetie. Circhio Interno (from Steampunk/Grave Dancers/ The Lost Things) and Edgar (from Grave Dancers/ The Old Order) of the Ashes do belong to me.

"Wake up!" a voice whispers.

A young girl's eyes shot open as the tank she was in rapidly opens, spilling the green liqued that it once contained onto the stone floor. The young girl stumbled out of the tube and catches herself on the side of the metal cylinder. She takes the next minute to try and gain her standing.

She was completely naked save for the small oval locket conected to a thin, gold chain that looped around her neck. Her light brown hair flowed down to her mid-back and was layered at the middle. Her bangs are a mess and almost perfectly frames her face. Her skin was a light dark with a fair complextion. She had Her heart shape face adornd a look of deep confusion as she scanned the room. The walls were a dark grey, almost black, with a wooden staircase clinging to the far side of the wall. The room was empty save for the tube she had been encased in and a few machines that she assumed kept the container fuctional. She stumbled her way towards the stairs, falling a time or two on the way there. Her hands gripped the wall as she took her first step on the rotten wood of the stair case. She moved slow and carfully up the stairs, growing more fearful that the structure would collapse with each creek and squeek. She was about three fourths up the stairs when a board gave way and she almost fell face first in to the steps, only barely catching herself.

She pulled herself and placed her gentle hands on the heavy door. She pushed the door, but it seemed to be jammed shut by something. She added more force and pushed more and more. Finally the door flew open and she saw the outside world for the first time. It was just as dark outside, if not more, than inside. Small droplets of water fell from the sky, something new to her as she did not know what rain was. The building was surround by many tall trees. The young woman walked out of the building and into the storm.

She moved through the wet grass in a random direction, hoping she could find someone who could help her. The flat ground began to curve down to the makings of a hill. The young woman moved cautiously down the hill until she reached the hard surface of the road. She was confused as to what she was standing on and even more confused as to the two orbs of light that were heading her way. She stood there amazed until the vehicle that shown them drove by her, honking and the driver yelling some profanity that she couldn't make out.

It didn't take long for another pair of lights to appear, but unlike it predessecor, they stopped. A young woman walked out of the vehicle and dashed to the stuned woman's side.

"Are you okey?" The former passanger asked but was given no response, only a dumb founded look.

"Are you hurt? Was there an accident? Where do you live?" Like before, she recieved no answer, "Why don't you come with me and my mom."

She notions to the car and her dumbfounded companion can make out the outline of another woman. She then grabs the nude woman by the arm and leads her to the car. After a few seconds it drives away and is out of sight of it's observer, a dark claded man with an ivory mask and piercing red eyes. He stood at the top of the hill and stood there until he lost track of the vehicle, then, like an animal in the hunt, he moves back to the building the girl emerged from, a large three story house with a enormous, metal hanger like building attached to it.

The snake of a man swerved through the grass and up the side of the building, his claws piercing deep into the side of the building. He silently moved over the roof and down the chimney. The squeez was tight, impossible for most men, but not him. He entered a large and near empty room, filled to the brim with the an odd oder and smoke. Sitting on an arm chair was a man, like the intruder, he was also covered with black. His upper face was covered by the shadow of the hood but his yellow illuminous eyes still pierced through the darkness and smoke. He held a dark wooden pipe, that was the source of the smoke and rested on his pale, exposed fingers.

"The girl left," The Ivory faced man informed his hooded friend, "What should we do?"

"Follow her, of course," The hooded man said as he dumped the ashes from his pipe onto the wooden floor, "But don't make contact or harm her until I give the order."

"What will you do?"

"I'll go informe Miryuu."

With that the Ivory faced man left the very same way he entered, and the hooded man sat in silence. Pondering in the dark as he pulled a gold locket from his pocket.

"Naori! Come on!" A voice called to the young woman who only three weeks earlier awoken in an empty home. The young girl who had helped her from the rain stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Naori to finish readying. "We gotta hurry if we wanna make it in time."

"Just a moment, Azra!" She called back as she placed the last pin in her hair.

The two had grown as close as sisters since Naori moved in with Azra and her mom at their home and helped out as much as she could at the store, "Decadant Treats and Yummies," that made up the lowwer half of their home. The two had decided to spend that day out instead of going to school, as a "means" to find out more about Naori, or so they say.

Naori found it weird and somewhat saddening that she knew more about her new family then herself. The only thing she remembered was her name and the only clue she had to her past was a locket.

She finished her hair and ran down the stairs. She didn't bother with make up, she had a fair complextion and felt that she didn't need it. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and stops infront of her 'sister.'

"Are you ready," Azra said in a half annoyed and a half playful tone.

"Ready," She said with a smile and wink. Azra let go of her anger, grabbed Naori's wriste and quickly led her out of the house.

"We're off!" The two shouted to Azra's mom as they darted across the shop's main floor.

"Have fun! Oh, And be careful!" The mother shouted but the girls were already too far to hear.

The two girls slowed their pace to a walk by the time they reached the corner. The two girls talked as to what they will do all day and of the various inevidables, Shopping, a movie, admiring the opposite sex.

"I must protect..." A voice echoed and Naori quickly reacted but no one else did. She turned to the direction she believed it was coming from and gazed down the street.

"Naori? Is something the matter?" Azra asked. Naori's reply was a blank stare down a long road. Her sister followed suit and looked down the road. "There's nothing there."

Suddenly a large explosion appeared not far from where Naori was looking. People began screaming and running away as Naori stood frozen.

"Come on! Naori! We Have to leave!" Azra yelled but Naori was adament and remained. The Naori moved away from her sister at lightning speed towards the chaos. "Wait! Naori! You're supposed to run away from the explosions! Naori!"

Azra had no choice and ran after hr.

Author's note: This is the first chapter of a multi-chapter story. I should note that I just posted it so I'll check spelling and grammer later and repost it with chapter two. I kinda put this off but I finally found the time to post it. I can already tell that the hardest part of this will be using someone else's charcters and still keep them in character and using my characters with established past and rewrite it so they can fit in this world but still act like they should.


End file.
